


Saiyan prigionieri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [49]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Hurt/Comfort, Revolution, prisoner
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta e Bardack si preparano al giorno che cambierà le loro vite e quelle della loro gente.Ha partecipato alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/26 prompts challenge : 4/26: PRIGIONIA: 1. Stato di segregazione forzata in luogo angusto, con privazione della libertà di movimenti; reclusione.Condizione di isolamento dalla vita sociale della comunità.Parole: 615





	Saiyan prigionieri

Saiyan prigionieri

 

La luce delle due lune illuminava le sbarre dello spiazzo sopra il terreno rossastro e sabbioso, dove due lerci e bucherellati stracci erano gettati a terra come giacigli.

Una ciotola colma di acqua salmastra rifletteva la luce dei due astri, che spiccavano nel cielo blu-notte.

Vegeta senior passò una lercia pezza bagnata sulle spalle del migliore amico, sorrise e strofinò più forte. La pezza si sporcò di sangue e il più grande piegò il capo, i capelli neri gli brillarono di riflessi rossastri. Sul mento aguzzo aveva una leggera peluria.  
“Vedrai…” sussurrò quest’ultimo, avvicinatogli le labbra all’orecchio.

Bardack si strofinò un’altra pezza sulla ferita che aveva sulla guancia. Tentò di lavare entrambe le pezze nella ciotola, sporcando l’acqua nerastra di sangue.  
“Che mi resterà una cicatrice!” disse Bardack ad alta voce.

La guardia dai capelli blu, che stava passando di ronda dall’altra parte delle sbarre, ridacchiò, si voltò e si allontanò. Ad ogni sbatta era collegato un fascio di luce laser.  
“… presto saranno tutti pronti. Ci ribelleremo agli tsfuru oppressori, finalmente i saiyan saranno liberi” bisbigliò Vegeta. Il suo collo massiccio era stretto e ferito da un pesante collare, gemello a quello dell’altro saiyan.

Bardack annuì. Controllò che la guardia fosse ancora lontana. Quest’ultima stava camminando sotto delle torce agganciate a un alto muro di metallo. Tutti gli edifici erano fatti dello stesso materiale e si alzavano alti, con innumerevoli finestre illuminati. Da essi si alzavano dei fumi nerastri.  
“Sì, mio futuro re. E la seguiremo fino alla morte” sussurrò con voce inudibile Bardack, stringendo con forza la catena collegata ai pesanti bracciali di ferro che aveva ai polsi e alle caviglie. Il suo unico indumento fatto di pelle marrone era sporco, esattamente come il perizoma indossato del maggiore.

I loro piedi erano anneriti e le innumerevoli ferite sui loro corpi pulsavano.

“La nostra gente non ha conosciuto mai altro che schiavitù. Sono stati usati come animali da coloro che dovevano essere loro fratelli” sussurrò Vegeta. Dimenò la coda dalla massiccia peluria castana.

Quella di Bardack era stretta intorno alla vita di quest’ultimo.

“Anche noi siamo sempre stati in prigionia, sin da bambini” gli ricordò.

< Non assomiglia per niente al bambino codardo che ho conosciuto. Questo è un uomo per cui sarei disposto a morire, per cui continuerei a combattere anche da spirito > pensò.

“Una prigionia solo fisica, che mai deve diventare mentale. I nostri corpi sono utilizzati per combattere, brutalizzati in combattimenti tra noi. Ci obbligano ad esseri animali, ci forzano in luoghi angusti. Questa segregazione, questa continua reclusione, gli serve per isolarci e impedirci di far parte della loro agiata società.

 Ci hanno impedito di vivere in società, di fondarne una nostra.

Ci privano anche della libertà di movimento” disse Re Vegeta.

“Però non ci piegheranno mai mentalmente” disse Bardack.

Re Vegeta annuì.

Entrambi si zittirono vedendo la guardia tornare indietro.

< Ci chiudono in queste arene dove ci obbligano a combattere o ad accoppiarci. Ci deridono pubblicamente, ma non ci sottometteremo mai spiritualmente. Non imprigioneranno anche le nostre aspirazioni > pensò Bardack.

< Domani guiderò la mia gente. Dei polpi, fate che la sua forza e la mia astuzia siano all’altezza del compito > pregò Re Vegeta.

Bardack gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e gli accarezzò la schiena.

“Stai tranquillo. Hai me al tuo fianco, amico” cercò di tranquillizzarlo, addolcendo il tono. La sua voce era cavernosa e il taglio dei suoi occhi intenso.

Vegeta gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Lo so, grazie di esserci, amico mio” disse. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli fece uno stentato sorriso sincero.

La guardia fece una smorfia.

< Dannati animali in calore. O combattono o si fottono > pensò, con disgusto.

 


End file.
